The Lake
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Well, this is an old one-shot I took down last summer. I've decided to re post it. Its set in the Alien Force time zone, and the team basically heads to a lake and sees there future per say. Hints at Gwen/Kevin. No 'content' but it hints some so its T.


Kevin, Ben, and Gwen were driving towards a small lake that Gwen had heard about. It was apparently suppose to tell you something about the future, which they hoped might show them where they were going to find their grandfather.

"Are we there yet?" Ben complained from the backseat. He was lounging back there, half-asleep.

"Why? Are you bored?" Kevin teased.

"Well, actually yes," Ben confessed, sitting up to yawn and then leaned into the front seat.

"Why don't you read this then?" Gwen offered, handing him a book from her bag.

Ben read the title, "'Loving Touch?' You must be kidding, a romance novel?!"

"What's wrong with romance novels?" Gwen asked angrily, glaring at her cousin. Kevin was stifling his laughter, which earned him a swat from Gwen.

"Hmm…" Ben smirked as a thought came to mind, "Maybe this just goes to show what kind of relationship you two have?"

"Tennyson…" Kevin growled, gripping the steering wheel really hard.

"I'm mean; you guys are in this car alone together pretty often…" Ben continued, ignoring Kevin's make-shift warning and Gwen's glares, "You guys have to do 'something' to entertain yourselves."

"BEN!" Gwen yelled, blushing crimson.

"What?! It's simply an observation," Ben said lightly, leaning back into the backseat.

"Based on what exactly?!?" Gwen question, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Based on the fact that I found a bra with your name on it back here a few days ago," Ben told her smugly. The rest of the ride was pretty much filled with fuming in the front and snickering in the back.

When they finally got to the lake they were headed for, they were really surprised by it, the water was a purplish black color, and it seemed more like a pit then a lake since it had no shore.

"This is…interesting," Gwen thought aloud.

"So how do we get it to do the whole future telling thing?" Ben asked.

"We don't, I do," Gwen said as she walked closer to the water, she created a small ball of energy, and signaled the boys to come stand with her. She let the energy go and it sunk deep into the water. A flash of bright neon purple and they were staring at a living room. It seemed very futuristic, but also very homey. Looking around they saw a black sofa and two green bean-bag chairs. On the wall a big-screen TV was hanging, and a black rug with a green ring around it was lying in the center of the room. The floors were wood paneled along with the walls. Pictures hung all over the walls, looking closely at one Gwen noticed something, "This is us, only we look older."

"Really?" Ben asked, taking a look at a lot of the other pictures, he began to notice a theme, "I think this is your guys' house, in like 20 years."

"What do you mean?" Kevin questioned him, taking a look at the closes picture, it was one of Gwen and him, they looked about 20 something, and there was a small girl in Gwen's arm.

"But Daddy!! He's only a year older, it's the same thing as you and mom!" a teenage girl whined as she entered the room with what looked like an older Kevin.

"Is that suppose to convince me, cause it's not working," the older Kevin told the girl, she looked like a female version of Kevin, just with green eyes. Her hair was long and black, tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple tank top, black short shorts with purple boots, and a black jean jacket. Ben could kind of tell why the 'older' Kevin didn't want her to go out with a boy, she was hot.

"UGH!! MOM!!!" the girl screamed down the hall.

"GALE!!" came the mocking reply from an older female voice.

"Can I go out with Jordan to night?" the girl, Gale asked.

"Kevin, did you say no again?" an older looking Gwen asked as she walked into the room. Ben gagged as he realized the girl he thought was 'hot' was in fact his cousin's daughter.

"What else would I say? That boy's a punk," older Kevin told her stubbornly.

"OH, and you were SO not a punk at 18, Kev?" older Gwen asked him sarcastically.

"So can I go?" Gale asked again.

"On one condition? Take Nova to Ben's, he wanted to see Jake's new computer game," older Gwen said.

"Thanks!" Gale cheered, "Nova, get your ass out here if you want to go to Jake's!" Not a minute later a young teenage boy with bright red hair and onyx eyes came into the room.

"Going out with, what did you call him, oh yeah, the blond babe tonight?" the boy, Nova, asked her teasingly.

Gale glared at him, "Shut it squirt!" Another flash of neon purple and they found themselves in a warehouse with a bunch of alien weapons.

"Ok…I think we're invincible or something right now," Gwen told the two boys, both of whom gave her a 'duh' look.

"Where do you think we are now?" Ben asked them.

"Well, we saw our future, I guess this is yours," Kevin guessed.

"Jake!" an older looking Ben yelled as he walked right through the three, "Nova's here!" After a few seconds, Gwen and Kevin's 'son' and what looked to be like a carbon-copy of a young teenage Ben, came running past them towards a staircase they hadn't noticed earlier.

"Thanks dad! Nova and I'll be in my room," the mini-Ben, Jake, called out. The older Ben simply nodded, and started looking through the weapons. Another flash of the neon purple and they were back by the lake.

"Well at least I know I was right," Ben told the two, "You guys definitely have sex sooner or later!" Earning him glares from his two friends.

* * *

So what do you all think? - Ray


End file.
